<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oceans Away by layeredcakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867254">Oceans Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredcakes/pseuds/layeredcakes'>layeredcakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventually Requited Love, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Slow Burn, Song fic, Unrequited Love, this is gonna be such a slow burn please bare with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredcakes/pseuds/layeredcakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream is afraid of love. Not because he did not long for the embrace of another, but because George talked differently when they were alone. His voice soft, like the powdery layer of snow that never touched the boiling pavement of Florida. A treat that he only got when he visited his family out of state, or during those late, unexpected calls where Dream falls asleep right as George is waking up. But snow never falls when the sun is always out, and Dream is left alone, knowing that he’ll spend his whole life watching as his best friend writes a story that he is not a character in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Why was he so angry?<br/>She was so sweet.<br/>There was nothing to hate about her.<br/>She talked like George was the best thing that had ever happened to her, like she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They were the same. So why did he hate her so much?<br/>If only he could swim the thousands of miles between them, he could show George what he felt. He could have him back.<br/>The ocean is unforgiving, and each stroke that was meant to save him brought him closer to drowning. <i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/a girl that is stopping Dream from dating his friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oceans Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! I've had this idea for a fic for a while, but I've been putting it off forever because I have no motivation, but it's finally here :)<br/>Updates will probably be slow, but I'll do my best to update as often as possible for you guys<br/>This is not my first fic that I've written on here, but I orphaned all the other ones because they didn't live up the extremely high expectations I had for myself, but regardless...<br/>All my years on this website has caused me to lose literally every ounce of shame, so spread this around to people if you want, I encourage it!<br/>If at any point a cc wants me to take this down, or says they're not okay with anything that comes up in the work, it'll be pulled immediately, no questions asked.<br/>Anyway, this fic is inspired by the song Oceans Away by ARIZONA<br/>you should all go listen to that song, and also all of their other music because it slaps :)<br/>I hope you enjoy &lt;3 Please leave comments! Reading them makes me happy oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><i>What if the sun went down and never came back up again?<i> If all the plants in the world began to shrivel and die, and each passing moment grew colder than the last. So cold, that his fingers would turn blue, and he’d watch them fall off, scrambling to hold them in place until the sun finally remembered that it had a job to do. Dream thought about this a lot. What would happen if suddenly, something that had always been there for you was gone. Just like that. And yet, when morning came, and the ageless rays of the sun began peeking through the cracks in his blinds, Dream did not feel the warmth that he’d been promised. </i></i></span></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his phone underneath his pillow, still radiating the smallest amount of heat from whatever he fell asleep watching the night before. He couldn’t remember. Funny how something so small could provide twice the amount of warmth, and infinitely more comfort than the single most important star in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too many notifications, most of which he didn’t bother to read before swiping them away, still trying to adjust his eyes to the day that faced him. The sun rose every single day, in the same spot. You’d think he would be used to it by now. He wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the messages stuck out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One from Sapnap asking when he was free to record a video for his channel. It probably wouldn’t get released for another month anyway, knowing him, so it didn’t really matter when they recorded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slew of notifications from his discord server. He should probably mute that, he didn’t check it much anyway. Enough to stay informed, but the notifications were a little too much. At least he kept his phone on silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emails upon emails from the merch company, possible sponsorships, people that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to contact him, all piling up on top of him faster than he could even begin to comprehend. It’s fine. They’ll still be there eight hours from now when he finally decides that he should work on the business aspect of his career. It’s not like they could blame him, nobody likes answering emails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream continued to rub the sleep out of his eyes, reveling in the few moments he had in which his vision was blurred. The smallest amount of time when he didn’t have to look at the things around him and wish that they were different. He didn’t have to look out his window at the same tree that had been there since he’d moved in, and how it had lost its leaves in the coming fall. Or the chipped paint on the edge of his door where Patches had begged to get into his room while he was streaming. Or the bedsheets he’d had since high school, faded blue and no longer the soft embrace that helped him so much back then. Instead, he could pretend he was anywhere else in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, the illusion only lasted for so long, and far too soon, things were beginning to take shape once more. He could see his computer out of the corner of his eye, and how the small light on the power button was still on. He’d never noticed that it didn’t turn off before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping the top of his comforter, Dream tossed it to the side, watching it land unceremoniously on the other side of the bed. He never had guests, so his bed remained unmade, weeks of sleep evident in the way some of the pillows had fallen to the floor, and the rest had their cases only partially on. His feet touched the hardwood floor, and he almost recoiled them, the cold sticking into him, making him want to crawl back underneath his blanket and try again another day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he had things to do today. He planned on streaming some speedruns, and even though his mind wasn’t really in the right place, he didn’t want to let people down. He’d been streaming daily, and figured there were people out there who’s only smile would come from something he said, and for that reason, he had to. Even if he would rather watch the way his ceiling fan spins while lying on the floor of his dining room, trying to figure out which blade was making the whole thing wobble in its place. Luckily, he loved his community so much, that even pretending felt good enough to be real on some days. That, when he smiled at the dumb messages people sent him, he could know the smile was genuine, even when the ones he’d had before were not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream had always been good at that. Hiding what he really felt. He could lock his thoughts so deep inside his heart that it would be a thousand years before a historian found them buried with his skeleton, dead hands clutching his ribcage in a final attempt to hide them away forever. And they’d ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>who could have possibly loved so deeply, and still felt the need to keep those feelings latched away on a ball and chain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course it was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was harder than normal for him to get dressed that day. He ended up keeping the same sweatpants on from the day before, and pulling a shirt out of his dresser. He couldn’t tell you which one. He knew it was black though. Normally he would stay barefoot as long as he didn’t have anywhere to go, but the cold of the floor was bothering him more than usual, so he opted to wear socks instead, hoping the extra layer would quell the discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair at his desk squeaked just slightly when he sat down in it, not loud enough to bother him, but enough for him to know that it was there. He should probably get a new one. That was the case for a lot of his things, though. He knew that he needed a new one, because what he had now was worn out, or out of date, but he grew attached. He wanted things to stay the way they were just as much as he wanted them to change, and to evolve, so he always found himself stuck with old things, even if he had the money for a new one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that was really up-to-date was his PC, which he logged into as soon as he sat down, watching it come to life while fiddling with his set up, pretending that he was fixing a problem that wasn’t really there in the first place. &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His decision to stream that day was interrupted when he saw that Sapnap was already live, trying to do 1.16 speedruns. And after clicking on the stream and tuning in for a minute, it was clear that he and George were in a call together, joking around while Sapnap practiced some of the strategies Dream had shown him a few weeks ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle padding of his headset settled over his ears and he joined the team speak right in the middle of Sapnap giving up on another seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting the worst RNG,” he groaned, the smack of his hand on his desk radiating into his mic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m here now, so you’ll do better,” Dream butt in, the small smile that was on his face evident in his inflection. “Name the next seed after me, you’ll get a PR guaranteed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Dream,” George’s voice was passive, more so than when they spoke offline, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, are you upset that I didn’t greet you first?” Dream shot back, a breathy laugh following after it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little bit, honestly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked the first chapter!<br/>I love you all, and I hope you're all doing well &lt;3<br/>Stay safe, the world needs you, if for nothing else then to give me clout on my fanfic<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>